


Super Despair Bros - Be free

by Variabels



Series: Smashronpa [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Danganronpa AU, Despair, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, lots of character deaths, prequel to the melee story, survivors from previous games get cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variabels/pseuds/Variabels
Summary: Danganronpa AU.After having spent a year isolated from society, Class B3 from Hope's Peak Brawl branch is captured by kids who wish to rid the world of adults. Forced into a city where kids and adults hate each other, the class must try to escape without getting killed. Will they accept the kids' twisted ideology and kill each other or will they beat despair?Warning: major character deaths
Series: Smashronpa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/659069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue - Escape the era

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome! This is the next story in the Smashronpa series. I highly recommend reading The Academy of Hope and the Fighters of Despair and Farewell Despair Academy since this spoils the masterminds and the survivors. If you don't mind being spoiled, feel free to read this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Every morning always started the same. A surprisingly nice dream interrupted by the annoying sound of an alarm clock. This was followed by a shower and getting dressed.

Once he was done, Pit took a deep breath and walked towards the front door of his apartment. It was time to finish his morning routine.

Pit banged the door and screamed begging whoever had captured him to let him out. He never got a response but the act had become routine at this point. Pit was sure one day, someone would come save him.

He wasn't sure what his captors wanted with him. Before he had gotten captured, he was just a student, a student at Hope's Peak Academy's new branch, the Brawl branch.

The Brawl branch wasn't any different from the Melee branch besides being on the other side of the country and being in a modern building. The schools both functioned the same way. Each class had sixteen students referred to as Ultimates.

Pit had gotten accepted as the Ultimate Archer. He didn't know if he was truly the best archer in the world, but there was no way he was rejecting the invitation from the most prestigious school in the country.

The two years he had spent at Hope's Peak had been two of the best years of his life. He had made so many friends and they had so many great memories together. Pit wondered what had happened to them. Maybe they had also gotten captured. He hadn't seen them in over a year and last time he saw them was during an unexpected riot at school.

Pit's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell indicating his breakfast had been delivered. Pit rushed to collect his food. He didn't know who had made it but they were a good cook. Mealtimes were the only things Pit enjoyed of his boring daily life.

Pit took his sandwich and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and tuned in to the only channel available, Despair Channel Plus. It only had shitty movies about a bear but at least, it killed the silence in the room.

Pit bit his sandwich as he read the word appearing on screen, "despair". Despair was the only word Pit could read. He was never a great reader to begin with but he had forgotten almost everything he knew about reading in the year he had spent trapped.

Pit got bored of the movie he was watching. Despair was going to end up boring him to death. He didn't want to die alone due to boredom. He'd do anything to have some company.

He turned off the TV and was about to take a nap when he heard a strange sound. Someone was turning the front door's knob. Pit dashed towards the entrance full of excitement.

"Please, open it!" he shouted as loudly as he could, "You're here to save me, right? Please. Hurry-"

The teenager jumped back as claws tore a hole in the door. Pit looked through the opening that had just been made and saw a glowing red eye. It looked exactly like the Despair Channel's bear.

"Y-you know what? You don't need to let me out! I'll happily stay here all alone. I'll never complain again."

But the bear didn't listen, it continued clawing at the door. Pit ran towards the back of his apartment and hid behind the couch. Maybe if he locked the bear in the bathroom, he'd be able to escape.

"But then it will just break that door too!" the angel cried out loud before realizing his mistake.

He could hear the bear's footsteps getting louder. Pit prayed the bear would be too stupid to realize where he was hiding. As he shook in fear, he heard a loud bang. Had the bear tripped?

"Pit, hurry up and run!" a voice shouted.

"Ike, you came to save me!" Pit smiled as jumped up and ran towards his friend, "You've grown so much! How tall are you now?"

"Let's leave this reunion talk for later. We need to focus on getting out of here. This building is gonna burn down!"

The two friends ran out of Pit's apartment. They ran through the hallway avoiding the fire to the best of their ability. They had reached the door to the emergency stairs but it was locked.

"Crap, aren't these kinds of doors supposed to never be locked?" Pit asked as he turned around to see the bear running towards them, "That thing is going to kill us! If it breaks the door for us, it will fall down the stairs and kills us once we get down!"

"Calm down, we… We can just bet everything on the elevator."

"Ike, even I wouldn't come up with that!"

"So, what do you suggest we do?"

"…"

"Pit?"

"To the elevator!"

With no other choice left, the two teenagers ran past the bear and looked for the elevator. As they searched the floor, they heard someone knocking on a door and begging for help.

"You're gonna want to go all the way to the back of your place!" Pit shouted hoping the person would do as told, "Make lots of noise on the way!"

Ike and Pit distanced themselves from the door hoping the bear would attack it. The robot broke down the door and entered the apartment. Ike ran towards it and kicked it over.

"I-Ike, P-Pit?" Lucas stuttered as he shook in fear, "W-what's with the bear?"

"We don't know," Pit answered, "But we need to get out before it gets up."

"Um, y-yes…"

The trio ran towards the elevator that was now in sight. Lucas spammed the down button but the elevator was taking its sweet time. The bear had spotted them and was making its way towards them.

As the bear pounced to attack, the elevator's doors opened and black and yellow blur lunged towards the bear. In under a split second, the bear's head had been separated from its body by one slash.

"I see you three are already here," a blond said as he looked at the three teenagers, "Guess that saves me some time."

"Aren't you from Hope's Peak?" Pit tried remembering, "Clout Strike? Hair gel guy who overcompensates and cross-dresses?"

"You… No, I'm Cloud Strife. You three need to get out. Someone from the Future Foundation will be waiting for you. Go to the first restaurant you see."

"What exactly is going on?" Lucas asked, "What's with the bear?"

"That's a monokuma. Wait, you've never heard of him? I thought they would have forced you to… Never mind, there's no time. Someone will explain it to you later."

"But what's the Future Foundation?"

"An organization that wants to bring hope back to the world. Now hurry up and leave!"

As he finished his sentence, a swarm of monokumas broke through the emergency exit door. Cloud ran towards them and slashed at them.

"What if they come after us?" Lucas cried, "We're defenseless! They'll kill us!"

"Use your powers!" Cloud shouted back, "You're the Ultimate Esper, not Ultimate Weak Crybaby."

"B-but-"

Pit and Ike pulled Lucas into the elevator and down they went. When the elevator doors opened, they were greeted by Diddy Kong who wouldn't stop jumping.

"Yay! You guys made it! Where's blondie?"

"He's fighting bears," Ike replied, "I'm guessing he told you where to go."

"Sure did! Follow me, dudes."

The four friends ran out of the building. The sky was clear, everything appeared to be normal until a car alarm started ringing. A monokuma had punched a hole in a car and killed the driver. More and more bears filled the area. Panic and chaos quickly took over the streets.

"Hey, guys!" Sonic greeted as he ran towards the surprised group, "I've run around the place five times and there's nothing but psycho teddy bears everywhere. Anyone wanna explain to me what's going on?"

"Dudes, we ain't got time for that!" Diddy shouted, "Follow me into that restaurant!"

The monkey pointed towards a small building. The group entered it and saw what appeared to be a normal diner. The people appeared to be unaware of the chaos going on outside. The loud music was blocking out all the noise.

"How can you guys be so stupid?" Ike yelled at the costumers, "The teddy bear apocalypse is going on outside and you guys are acting like nothing's going on?"

"Look, kid, you're disturbing the other costumers," the receptionist told the teenager, "There's nothing wrong going on outside."

As she pointed to the window, a monokuma broke in and clawed at her. More robotic bears broke in through the windows and attacked costumers. The group of friends hid underneath a large table hoping the robots would be too stupid to look for them.

"Lucas, now would be a good time to use your powers," Ike looked at the psychic.

"W-what?" The blond shook in fear. "N-no, I can't face them… I'm probably going to fail, they're going to kill everyone!"

"If you don't do anything, everyone's going to die for sure."

"Come on, Lucas, we believe in you," Pit reassured the psychic, "You're the Ultimate Esper, if anyone can do this, it's you!"

"No, that's not true!" Lucas cried, "There has to be someone-"

"There isn't," Diddy Kong frowned, "It's going to be fine. Dude, if you mess up, we've got your back."

"Yeah!" Sonic cheered, "I can rush to go get you in the worst-case scenario."

Lucas wasn't persuaded but he supposed he could give it a try. He was probably going to die anyway, going out fighting did seem nicer than getting ambushed.

The psychic took a deep breath and stood up. He slowly made his way towards a monokuma that was clawing at a lifeless body, stopping just a few meters in front of it. He closed his eyes and remembered how Cloud had defeated the monokuma. He visualized in his head a monokuma's body being separated from its head.

The sound of a falling object broke his concentration. Lucas' eyes shot open to the sight of a beheaded monokuma. The blond was in disbelief, he hadn't failed. He might actually be able to save his friends.

He sneaked around the restaurant and took down each monokuma one by one. He was about to call his friends but he heard a noise coming from behind a table. He slowly walked towards it, not making a sound, and moved it.

"Aaaahhhh!" a brown-haired teenager jumped back.

"R-Red?" Lucas stuttered.

"Are they gone? The monokuma bears, did they go away?"

"Y-yeah, I took them all-"

"Hihihi!" a laugh interrupted the conversation.

The two friends walked towards the source of the laugh. The others had also made their way towards it. The group looked up to see a TV. The news channel was on, but the host was dead. Children were playing with the host's body using it as a life-sized doll. The sight disgusted the entire group.

"That's all the screen time you guys are getting," a small koopaling laughed as he ran towards the camera, "It's time for the cool kids to shine!"

"We're here to rid the world of adults!" a brown-haired teenager giggled, "If they get their own places and websites, we deserve our own world!"

"And guess who's blessings we've got on our side?" a blue inkling grinned, "Big sis Zelda's!"

"She even lent us her fifteen best Remnants!" a pink-haired girl cheered, "Getting them on our side was so hard. I hope we kill all the ones that are over eighteen once we're done."

"We'll make sure to do that! Isn't the Ultimate Despair an adult?"

"Which one was the Ultimate Despair?"

"I don't know!"

The rest of the broadcast consisted of the children messing around and playing games. They appeared to have no aversions towards the fact that there was a dead person in the room with them. As far as they were concerned, the corpse was just a toy.

"What's wrong with them?" Pit asked, "That was just a scene from a horror movie, right?"

"I don't think it was," Ike gulped, "We should leave this place."

"Dude, can we check the kitchen to see if there are peanuts?" Diddy Kong asked, "I'm kinda hungry."

"This isn't the ti-"

"Got some!" Sonic said as he ran out of the kitchen holding a bag of peanuts and a pink puff, "Also, I found this."

"Let go of me!" Kirby shouted, "You guys are about to owe me your life!"

"Really?"

"Kirby, leader of the sixth division of the Future Foundation. Now, follow me."

The group followed to pink puff towards the backdoor of the restaurant. Kirby explained they needed to go to a park where a plane was waiting for them. To reach said park, they needed to run through a path full of monokumas.

Luckily, the monokumas were distracted by dead bodies, but that didn't make it any less stressful. It was a long run and no one could afford to get attacked.

"Haha!" a blond kid laughed as he jumped on a dead monokuma, "You can't do any-"

"You're coming with us," Ike said as he picked up Toon Link along the way.

"No! Let go of me! I don't wanna!"

Everyone ignored Toon Link's screaming and before they knew it, they had arrived at the park. A robot, a person wearing orange armor and men in black were standing in front of a small plane.

"R.O.B.?" Lucas looked at the robot. "Good to see you!"

"So, now that we're here, do we get on the plane?" Ike asked, "Or are you guys going to explain to us what's going on first?"

"Have you heard of the Tragedy?" Samus replied.

"Like the drama?" Pit answered.

"I'm guessing you don't know anything. I'm surprised the Remnants kept you in the dark. The Tragedy was the event that caused the destruction of society as we knew it. It was orchestrated by the Ultimate Despair, Zelda."

"The Remnants of Despair are her followers," Kirby added, "They kidnapped you and held you captive here in Towa City for unknown reasons. We're not sure who the current leader is, but we suspect they were from Hope's Peak's class M63."

"Towa City has become a safe haven for unknown reasons. We believed it was because Zelda's hand-picked Remnants lived here and needed someplace safe to stay. But the creepy kids are making us question that theory."

"We have no-"

Kirby sentence was interrupted by some singing. Everyone turned around to see children wearing monokuma masks. As they danced to the song they were singing, monokumas gathered around them and danced along.

Once the song was finished, the bears charged towards the plane. Samus and Kirby told everyone to get in the plane while they held back the monokumas.

The inside of the plane was cold and dark, there were no windows to let light in. The only light source was a dimly lit lamp. The sounds of shots being fired and explosions could be heard. Everyone huddled for warmth. The ride wasn't comfortable, the constant turbulence made everyone afraid to move.

Well, everyone except for Toon Link who wouldn't stop jumping around much to his friends' dismay.

"This is so much fun!" the blond grinned, "It's like being at sea! I don't want to be the Ultimate Sailor anymore! From now on, I'm the Ultimate flier!"

"Are you done jumping?" Sonic asked, "The others are getting scared."

"No, we're not!" Pit yelled, "Right, Ike?"

"Yeah!"

"See?"

"You two are terrible liars…" Red sighed.

"Shut up! You're scared too!"

"I'm gonna ask the pilot to fly recklessly!" Toon Link ran towards the cockpit and knocked at the door, "Hey, mister pilot, mind going crazy?"

"No problem."

In under a second, the plane was upside down then sideways then back to normal. Nothing but screams could be heard for five minutes before it went silent.

"Pff, losers," Falco chuckled as he returned to piloting the plane normally, "Wouldn't you agree?" The bird looked at the dead body belonging to the Future Foundation's pilot.

* * *

"I'll take that as a yes."

When Lucas opened his eyes, he saw a blinding light. Where was he? Why was he on a bed? The others! Where were they?

"Dude, you're finally up!" Diddy Kong jumped onto the bed Lucas was on. "You've been asleep for days!"

"W-what!? I must have gotten so much motion sickness… We're safe now, right?"

"I guess."

"You guess? I thought we were being saved!"

"About that… We've been locked in this room for days."

"Oh, god…"

"On the bright side, we've gotten lots of good food," Pit smiled as he ate some curry, "You should eat some, it's really good!"

Lucas got up and walked towards the table where the others were sitting. He took a bowl of rice and dug in. He hadn't noticed how much he had been starving.

"You've eaten like it's the first time you've eaten in months," Ike pointed out.

"You eat like that all time," Red replied, "Feeling better now, Lucas?"

"Yeah, do you guys know why we're here?" Lucas asked.

"I bet it's because of Toon Link!" Sonic answered, "We all passed out on the plane because of him. The pilot probably complained and now we're being punished."

"Hey!" the Hylian snapped, "It's not my fault you guys are weak! I didn't pass out unlike you, I decided to take a nap."

"Oh, how convenient. When R.O.B. gets back, he'll be able to testify."

"Did something happen to him?" Lucas asked, "Do you know where he is?"

"Some dude said they were going to install some software that would allow him to speak! Pretty cool, right?"

Lucas nodded before finishing his meal. He wasn't sure what everyone was supposed to do all day. The TV didn't appear to be working. Were they just going to spend the rest of the day dying of boredom?

Lucas' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. It was R.O.B. but he wasn't alone. The robot was followed by a blue-haired person.

"Hello, guys," R.O.B. said.

"Dude, you can talk now!" Diddy cheered, "I bet there's a lot you want to tell us!"

"Who's your new friend?" Pit asked before being hit by an epiphany, "Y-you're… Y-you're… You're from class M63. M-Marth, that makes you the leader of the Remnants of Despair!"

"I-it does!?" Marth replied faking shock, "Prepare to feel despair!"

"Nooooo! Anyways, what are you doing here? Are you with the Future Foundation?"

"You see… You guys are prisoners, captured by a group of bra- I mean kids. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about."

"The creepy kids from the TV… You work for them?"

"I've been captured too. They just let me roam around and pass their messages. Beats being locked up by myself. Anyway, R.O.B. can free you guys from here. See you later."

Marth exited the room leaving everyone's attention focused on the robot. R.O.B. told them everything the prince said was true before unlocking the door.

The group entered the hallway. It had a futuristic vibe and felt almost unreal. For a place that was supposed to belong to creepy kids, it sure was clean.

R.O.B. told everyone to follow him and led the group towards an intersection. A monokuma ran towards them but R.O.B. stopped it in its tracks thanks to his laser.

"Oh, thank goodness I don't have to do any of the fighting anymore," Lucas sighed in relief before turning towards R.O.B., "Where are you leading us?"

"The weapon room."

The group continued straight on before entering a room full of weapons. They were organized by function and one stood out to everyone, "anti-Monokuma". The anti-Monokuma section had various types of weapons. There was something for everyone.

"Look at this baby!" Ike grinned as he unsheathed a gigantic golden sword, "I'm taking this."

"Ike, isn't that a bit too big?" Lucas asked full of worry, "I mean… It's taller than most of us here."

"It looks cool, s what's the problem?" Pit replied as he looked around for a weapon, "Ooh! I'm taking this bow! I'm gonna shoot down so many monokumas!"

"Dude, let's see who shoots down the most," Diddy smirked as he picked up a gun, "Your arrows or my bullets?"

"My bombs will win!" Toon Link laughed as he grabbed everything he could hold, "I'm gonna murder all the monokumas! Haha!"

"Give me those," Red grabbed three pokeballs the energetic blond was holding, "How did the creepy kids get these?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"These are mine. Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard are inside."

"Of course, the Ultimate Pokemon Trainer can tell what's inside his pokeballs without looking," Sonic smirked while he put on some metal shoes, "I'm gonna kick the bears' heads off!"

"Are you choosing anything, Lucas?" R.O.B. asked before picking up a top, "Everyone's got their weapons."

"I-I… I'll take this stick. Um… Let's head out."

Everyone returned to the intersection where they were surrounded by monokumas. It was a one-sided battle and the monokumas were quickly taken down. The group felt relieved, it seemed like they weren't going to have much trouble getting out.

The passage R.O.B. wanted to take was locked. He inspected the intersection and found a screen asking for a password. The robot hacked it, allowing the passage to be unlocked.

The group went through it and reached a large door. They opened it and were greeted by many children who welcomed them.

"Yay, you made it!" a pink-haired girl ran towards the group, "I see you guys have got some weapons! We can go kill adults together!"

"W-what!?" Lucas stuttered as he took a step back, "Why would you do something like that?"

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Rose, the Ultimate Gardener. At least, I was supposed to be before the stupid adults messed everything up!"

"I'm Bowser Jr. the Ultimate Troublemaker!" a small koopaling laughed, "You might be familiar with my dad, I ain't got no love for him. He doesn't even know I exist!"

"The name's Leaf, I'm the Ultimate Collector," a brown-haired girl introduced herself, "I see you guys looked around one of my many collections."

"And I'm Blue!" an inkling grinned, "Ultimate sniper! And together we're the Warriors of Hope!"

"We hope you can join us."

"Why would we want to join you lunatics?" Ike snapped, "You guys are messed up."

"You don't have much time left on our side… I suppose if you want an early leave, that's fine."

"What are you planning?" Sonic frowned, "You can't seriously think getting rid of adults is going to create some sort of paradise for young people."

"Yes, it will!" Rose laughed, "When all the grown-ups are gone, I'll be able to do what I want. No one will be able to stop me from chopping off people's heads for fun!"

"You do realize you'll grow up and turn into adults, right?" Pit reminded the kids, "What happens then?"

"Don't ask us trick questions! You don't have much time left either, you can join your friend in his early leave!"

"Great, come on, Ike! Let's get away from these psychos."

"Hey, you two can't just-"

The girl's sentence was cut off by the sound of an explosion coming from the door. Debris and smoke filled the room making it impossible to see what was going on. Most of the children were freaking out and rand out but four remained calm.

"So, you guys finally got out, huh?" Bowser Jr. spat, "Took y'all long enough."

"I thought they were never supposed to leave their cells!" Rose snapped, "Who let them out?"

"Ya dimwits really thought y'all could keep us trapped forever?" Dedede laughed, "We've got lady luck on our side!"

"We happened to find some explosives in our cells," Olimar explained, "Escaping and finding you was a piece of cake."

"You kids should learn to clean your rooms," Snake glared.

"I'm so glad you knew how to use them," Alph added, "We would have been stuck inside forever!"

"That would have sucked so much," Wario whined, "Ya didn't bother putting any garlic in any of our meals!"

"I think there are much worse things to worry about than your diet at the moment," Lucario sighed.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Wolf howled, "Are we gonna beat these brats up or what?"

"Wait," Meta Knight ordered, "These kids managed to catch us all, they must have tricks up their sleeves."

"Of course, we have a trick, you stupid adult!" Leaf yelled at the group of grown-ups, "Monokuma! Chase the younger ones out, give them some time to change their mind. We'll deal with the demons."

A herd of monokumas ran into the room and did as they were ordered. Only twelve people remained in the room. The four kids surrounded the group of adults and laughed.

"You demons better be ready for what's in store for you," Blue giggled, "You're going to die soon."

"But killing you now would be too boring and easy," Rose grinned, "You wouldn't feel despair and that would make big sis Junko very sad."

"And that's why we're signing you all up for our own Demon Killing Game!" Leaf announced full of pride, "We're going to send you into the city where you'll be attacked all day and night! You can choose to kill each other if you want to and unless you kill every adult in the city, there's no way out!"

"Yeah!" Bowser Jr. cheered, "If you try to leave, it's boom boom time!"

"What's stopping us from just living the rest of our lives in peace there?" Meta Knight asked.

"We're gonna send the Remnants of Despair after you! And we might pop in to kill y'all ourselves if we feel like it!"

"Enough talking, it's time for you pesky adults to take your nap," Leaf smiled.

As if on queue, kids swarmed the area and sprayed the adults with sleeping gas. One by one, they all fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Great, now we're stuck in a room even smaller than before," Ike complained, "And we can't leave because we'll get killed by the fucking bears."

"There are just too many of them!" Pit shouted, "I can't believe our life is now the Walking Bears!"

"W-we're all going to die!" Lucas cried, "The creepy kids are going to force us to do their bidding!"

"What's going to happen to the others?" Red frowned, "Are they going to get killed?"

"You've got to give them more credit, dude," Diddy reassured the trainer, "I'm positive they're going to make it out!"

"Yeah, once we leave this place, we'll be able to get help," Sonic grinned, "Class B3's gonna be reunited once again!"

R.O.B. didn't know what he could do to reassure his friends. He examined the room before stumbling upon a small screen. He hacked it and a secret trapdoor opened up on the floor.

"I'm going first!" Toon Link yelled as he jumped down, "It's dark. I can't see anything. Hello?"

"Hi," a familiar voice replied.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Link never mentioned you got scared easily," Marth smiled as he turned on the lights and the rest of the group came down, "Anyways, you should put these on unless you have a death wish."

The prince gave the group some parachutes before another trap door opened letting the group fall into Towa City.

The once blue sky was now blood red. Monokumas roamed all around the city filled with debris and broken buildings. The bridges leading out of the city had all exploded making escape by foot impossible.

R.O.B. didn't know how to control his parachute. He tried moving his arms to create momentum to change the trajectory but he was having no luck. Before he knew it, he had landed at the top of an abandoned building.

He looked around him but none of his friends were there. Had they drifted somewhere else? R.O.B. looked up to the sky. He could see fifteen figures falling down. Everyone had made it out! He didn't question how the grown-ups had escaped but that didn't matter. He needed to get off the building and find everyone else.

* * *

Escaping the grab range:

Pit: Y-you're from Melee! That means you-

Marth: Get more screentime than everyone else?

Pit: How do you do it? How do you master the art of stealing the spotlight?

Marth: First, can you grab someone four fics away from you?

Pit: What?

Marth: Watch and learn. *grabs 5 idiots' Pit*

5I!Pit: W-what? Did I enter lady Palutena's portal? Where am I?

Pit: You're me!

5I!Pit: Who the fuck are you?

Marth: Now try grabbing someone four fics away.

Pit: *grabs himself* Damn it!

Marth: If you can't even grab someone four fics away, how do you expect to be able to grab all the screentime?

Toon Link: _I don't get it. My tether grab range should be longer than his grab range so why can't I grab someone four fics away too?_


	2. Chapter 69.420 - A new life begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens while Lucas is asleep?
> 
> Melee story characters but there's a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, what is up?  
> Ever since watching Smash Summit 9 which was fucking awesome, amazing Melee tournament like always. I've wanted to take this series in a new direction. I want this to be more like a dating sim.  
> Let's face it, shipping sells. So, if I write a story where you guys decide to pick the pairings, Imma get hella rich.  
> Here's the list of everyone's fates, since I'm changing the story:
> 
> Ike survives, obviously. Y'all really think Imma kill of a character that's like a mix of my two favorite characters? Blue hair and a headband, ultimate plot armor.  
> Pit also survives, but only because I don't feel comfortable killing off someone who can't read.  
> R.O.B. is mass-produced, how am I supposed to kill him off?  
> Toon Link will die because he got too pissed off.  
> Lucas will be killed off next chapter. I don't want him to suffer.  
> Sonic will disappear until the last chapter where he's killed off for the sake of that one reviewer who reviewed years ago and mentioned hating Sonic because of for glory.  
> Snakes gonna enter a box and his fate will remain unknown.  
> Wolf's fate depends on whether he's a tier higher than Fox in Ultimate by the end of this fic.  
> Red's dying, his voice is too annoying.  
> Diddy Kong will live only and only if Zero manages to beat Mkleo.  
> Lucario will die because he took too much damage and didn't do shit.  
> Wario will live unless Waluigi makes it into Smash Ultimate.  
> Alph will die because everyone will forget him.  
> Olimar will die because Dabuz called Roy brainless and I'm salty :(  
> Dedede will die because he ate too much  
> Meta Knight only deserves to die. So, I'm gonna have him live so that he can see himself get nerfed.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

This was it! The moment I had been waiting forever since the world fell… I was finally being accepted as one of Zelda's followers of despair.

Zelda's followers had different branches in all four corners of the world. Sadly I wasn't qualified to join the strongest one where rumor had it some ex-Hope's Peak students were in charge. But I was satisfied nonetheless. I couldn't wait to help spread despair!

I walked into the camp ready to speak to the branch's leader. But I didn't know where the leader was. I sighed in defeat. Of course, this had to happen. Wouldn't be despair without me getting lost.

"Um, are you lost?" a short cute girl wearing a duck costume asked me.

"Yes?" I awkwardly glanced at her.

"I've never seen you before. You're new, right?"

"Yes! I'm looking for the leader of this branch."

"Oh, she tends to run off to play this lame game called Super Smash Bros Melee. Or at least, that's what she claims. I can go look for her."

"Thank you, um…"

"Duckie."

Duckie walked away leaving me alone. This first encounter didn't go as bad as I thought it would. I was expecting to meet someone completely insane and scary-looking. Duckie appeared to be reasonable which was a great quality to have, especially among Zelda's followers who were mostly insane.

Not knowing what else to do, I decided to go for a walk. I wasn't going to stand awkwardly with nothing to do all day. I didn't know when Duckie would be back.

I saw a sofa and decided I should take a rest. Sure, I had only started my walk, but sofas can't be taken for granted these days. When I see a sofa, I must sit on it. Sofas are a luxury.

I was about to jump on the sofa when I noticed a girl was already sitting on it. She had long blue hair that was tied up and was wearing a feathery jacket. She appeared to be playing Star Fox 64.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt," I apologized.

"You better be sorry!" she yelled, "You made me lose my game. People like you make me wish I could fly! The air is so much better than the ground. I, Falkie Lombardi, will make sure you regret ruining my day!"

"I-I really didn't mean to ruin your day. Oh, how despairing…"

"Fuck off, bitch."

I did as I was told. I couldn't afford to get into trouble right now. But maybe I could make it up to Falkie so she wouldn't hate me for the rest of my life.

I was disappointed I didn't get to sit on the sofa, so I continued my little walk. I overheard some shouting coming from a room and knew I just had to check it out.

A tall blonde woman with big boobs and a shell on her back was sparring against a taller green-skinned woman with red hair. They appeared to be training and based on my recent experience with interrupting, I decided it would be best to not interact with them."

"Hey, bitch!" the blonde yelled at me, "Come join us! We need an extra training partner!"

"Bowsette, you can't just call someone a bitch," the redhead lectured her friend. "If you're going to insult someone, you've got to do it properly."

"What do you mean, Ganondorkie?"

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking pathetic excuse of a human being!"

Neither I nor Bowsette were sure who Ganondorkie, if that even was her actual name, was referring to. I quickly ran out of the room and thankfully, the two giants didn't bother chasing me.

"Are you okay?" a boy wearing a pink coat asked, "I'm Nan. What's your name?"

"Stay away from him!" a girl dressed in blue yelled. "Don't speak to him, you… You female dog!"

"Pop, we can't scare off a new recruit."

"Yes, we can!"

"I guess we can freeze-"

"Nice meeting you, goodbye!" I blurted out before running away once again.

My day wouldn't stop getting weirder and weirder. It got even weirder when a short blonde girl told me to follow her. I had no reason not to follow her… Right?

"All new recruits must go through tests!" she shouted as she slammed a door open, "Don't worry, there's no need to study for it!"

"That's nice."

"The first test is surviving electrocution!"

"W-what!? Will it be just a light shock?"

"Pi, stop saying nonsense to the noob," a tall woman with purple hair glared at the blonde, "The tests will all be mental. I am Mewtwo and I'll be mentally torturing you, mortal."

"We're supposed to start with the poison test," a two-dimensional woman interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me, Ms. Game & Watch."

"Mamma mia, can you stop doing this every time there's a new recruit?" a doctor complained as she kicked out the three weirdos.

I sighed in relief as the three left. The doctor appeared to be reasonable so Duckie wasn't the only sane person in the area. She handed me a form that I filled with my vital information and everything went by smoothly.

She ended up walking away before I could as her name. Oh, well, I could just find someone and ask them what her name is.

Luck was by my side! A short blonde woman dressed in green followed by a… I'm not sure… Looks like a girl… On second thought, maybe they're a guy?

"Excuse me," I interrupted their conversation, "Do you know who the doctor is?"

"No, we don't have a doctor here," the blond smiled, "We'd never hire a doctor. In fact, I think doctors are fake!"

"No way!"

"Linkle, can you stop being an idiot?" the other person who turned out to be a guy glared.

"Oh, look at me!" Linkle mocked her friend, "I'm Sheik and I'm really good at detecting sarcasm!"

"Her name is Maria."

"Actually-"

"Shut up! Your parents did the right thing when they decided you weren't allowed to talk at home!"

I laughed nervously before greeting the two blonds. I was sure if I stayed any longer, I'd get caught up in some fight I didn't want to be part of.

I walked lost in thoughts all alone before bumping into someone. I apologized profoundly to the handsome man I had bumped against. Despite looking silly with his blond hair and pink suit, he had this aura of authority around him.

"So, you're the new recruit?"

"Yes, sir! Uh… Are you the leader?"

"I wish. Sadly, the world wants nothing but despair for me. If I was the leader in this area, we'd actually get things done. Prince Plumb, the leader of despair squad sixty-nine… Why does nothing go my way? All the ugly girls like Bowsette are obsessed with me while the beauties like Linkle ignore me!"

"Oh, man… That really sucks…"

"Hey, bitch!" Duckie yelled as she ran up to me, "Sorry, I don't know your name, I just shouted the first thing to pop into my mind. Anyway, I know where the leader is."

"Let me guess, Smash?" Plumb answered.

Duckie ignored Plumb and made me follow her to a room full of video game posters. I didn't recognize any of the characters. I guess they were from that Melee game Duckie mentioned earlier.

The sound of a door being slammed open almost made me shit myself. I turned around and saw two beautiful women. The first one had long blue hair and was wearing a tiara. She kinda looked like a princess blessed with long legs and big- Holy shit, the redhead's were even bigger. Were the two trying to make me feel bad about my body?

"Hello, I'm here to speak with the leader," I said as I tried to look at the women's faces, "I'm a new recruit."

"We got interrupted for this, really?" the blue-haired woman complained, "Why do I have to deal with this?"

"Because you're the leader, Martha," the redhead smiled as she mockingly patted the shorter woman's head, "A princess needs to know who she's leading."

"Wow, Rey, that's the second stupidest thing I've ever heard from you."

"If it's the second stupidest, I guess that means I'm pretty smart. I am the strategist after all."

"You never plan anything! Plus, I got better Math grades than you!"

"I got better grades in everything else!"

"You failed dancing and javelin class! You would have failed archery if it wasn't for your stupid dad!"

"Don't insult my dad! My parents were practically your parents too!"

"Fuck you!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Fu-"

"Don't you fucking say that!"

I don't know how it happened, but I somehow found myself outside watching the base burn down. My life was going to get really really really weird from now on.

"Hey, Duckie, I think I should try dating someone here," I told the brunette, "Are all the hot people here single?"

"Bowsette's a single teen mom and I'm not sure about the others," Duckie answered, "Although, I don't think anyone here would want to date a bitch like you."

"Aw, darn it. I guess everyone here is kinda messed up… But that's what makes the idea so fun?"

"Are you sure about this? Maybe you should just try making friends. All the hot people here belong in an insane asylum?"

What will you choose, Huntress?

* * *

"What do I choose?" Pit yelled at the TV screen, "I need help guys! Do I date the hot people or do I become friends with the people that aren't hot!"

"What hot people?" Ike asked as he woke up from his nap, "Where?" Pit pointed at the screen. "Pit… None of those people are hot. Go the friendship route."

"Ike, of course, _you_ don't think they're hot," Red spoke up, "Pit, go with the hot people."

"Dude, just flip a coin," Diddy Kong suggested.

"Follow your heart!" Sonic cheered.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Pit screamed before throwing the controller at the TV screen and breaking both the controller and the TV.

"Shit, Lucas is waking up!" Ike shouted.

"Everyone act normal! I'll hide the TV under the bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I think I'm gonna go with support like conversations for this story. Next chapter's main character is gonna be R.O.B.
> 
> Dunno when the next chapter drops, but I already have it outlined. Hopefully in April.
> 
> If you want advice, updates, a place to promote your fics or just wanna chat, you can join the Super Smash Prose Discord server with the code gDK48ua
> 
> See you guys next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I know I still haven't finished writing Farewell Despair Academy, but I've been kinda burned out with the final trial. So, I started writing this. When I finally finish it, I'll remove this part of the A/N and this story will have a cover.
> 
> Since this is based on Ultra Despair Girls, it's an adventure story. But don't worry, there will still be a lot of deaths. Although, class B3 character deaths only start towards the second half of the story. I'm planning on killing off half the characters. I'm pretty satisfied with my choices for now.
> 
> I want everyone to get their own chapter where they're the main character. Although, I can kinda picture which characters will end up getting the most screentime.
> 
> I'm not sure what this story's gimmick will be. Last story had pranks to help develop characters but idk if I can find something for this one. If you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them.
> 
> The default mayor and orange inkling are actual Ultimates, so they might appear in a future fic.
> 
> I didn't get to mention all the Ultimate talents so I'll list them here along with the characters' ages.
> 
> Minors:
> 
> Diddy Kong, Ultimate Acrobat, 15
> 
> Lucas, Ultimate Esper, 13
> 
> Pit, Ultimate Archer, 16
> 
> Ike, Ultimate Vanguard, 17
> 
> Sonic, Ultimate Runner, 16
> 
> Red, Ultimate Pokemon Trainer, 14
> 
> Toon Link, Ultimate Sailor, 12
> 
> R.O.B. Ultimate Programmer, 12
> 
> Adults:
> 
> Meta Knight, Ultimate Knight, 18
> 
> Snake, Ultimate Soldier, 21
> 
> Dedede, Ultimate Gourmet, 19
> 
> Wario, Ultimate Biker, 21
> 
> Lucario, Ultimate Aura Master, 19
> 
> Alph, Ultimate Engineer, 19
> 
> Olimar, Ultimate Lucky Student, 20
> 
> Wolf, Ultimate Pirate, 19
> 
> See you guys next chapter!


End file.
